Dreams upon a Moonlit Stone
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: There are many things Hatake Kakashi regrets in his life. So much so that he spends his life talking to a lifeless stone. Can he ever be forgiven, let alone forgive himself? Or will he always be stuck hating and feeling sorry for himself? Kakaobi friendship fluff.


Walking into a cemetery was a seventeen year old boy. His pale skin made him appear small in the large, dark field he occupied. The light gray covering his eyes only complimented his seemingly tiny appearance. He continued on his path until he reached an isolated gravestone. Slowly he fell to his knees. "Hey Obito," he spoke to the stone, "sorry I haven't visited in a while, but Lord Danzo and ANBU has been keeping me busy as of late." The boy's slightly chapped lips pursed together as a tear slipped from his eye. "I'm trying to stay strong… Everyone wants me to but…" he took a shaky breath," I-I can't get over you. I know it's been four years…" More tears ran down his face from his hidden eye, "I just can't – don't want – to get over you." A bitter smile drew itself onto his lips, "It seems that once I get attached to something, the world takes it away. First Father. Then you. Not soon after Sensei and Kushina followed. Guess I'm cursed huh?"

The boy bit his lip, "What's the point of living if your only reason for existence is taken away before you even realize its value?" Another tear fell, soaking the ground in front of the stone. "I wish…" his hands clutched the fabric of his pants as the pale glow of the moon illuminated his crying form. "I wish… you were still here…"

For the rest of the night, he laid there with only the company of the tombstone of a memory. A memory long forgotten in the wake of a long, cruel war. _Obito… if only I could somehow show you how much I care for you…_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lying on a bed much larger than himself was a young boy. The messy mop of silver hair on his head shielded his eyes from the world around him. "Nn… Obito…" He shifted around in discomfort. Obito… Obito. Obito! He quickly threw off his covers in a panic. He had to find him! _**But Obito is dead,**_ a sinister voice taunted in the back of his head. _No…_ he shook his head in denial, _I… I won't believe it… I_ _ **refuse**_ _to…_ Shaking his head again to clear it, he turned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. It only vaguely registered in his mind how much longer the drop from his bed to the floor seemed to be. Oh well, he'll think of that later. Right now, he had something more important to do. As fast as possible for his short legs, he took off towards the massive Uchiha compound on the other side of the village completely forgetting to lock his door in his haste. His life depended on arriving there and finding him. He just **had** to.

When he finally reached the outskirts of the compound, his pace slowed. "Obito," he whispered slowly. Each syllable spoken in a soft, careful caress. Every step slower than the one before it. "Obito…" The name said as though it were his personal Mantra.

He continued walking in a zombie-like trance inside the compound as his mind repeated the name over and over again. _Obito…_

He mindlessly passed all the houses and apartments of sleeping Uchiha until he stepped foot on the property of a more rundown apartment. Once there, he snapped out of the strange demeanor he was previously in.

A sense of unease began to fill his gut. What was he doing? This was intruding was it not? Maybe running here wasn't a good idea… he could always so him tomorrow right? He attempted to turn and leave, yet his legs pulled him in the opposite direction towards the building. Before he knew it, he was walking up the walls with chakra focused on his feet towards a window. The same window that he knew his friend (though he knew he didn't deserve to call him that) would be sleeping like he himself should be doing. Quietly, with the stealth of a perfect shinobi, he slipped in through the window. If he ever felt like he was intruding, it never added up to how much he feels right now. He needed to leave. The only thing that could happen would be bad, especially if his luck has anything to say about it. Even knowing this, the boy couldn't stop his legs from walking forward towards the soundly asleep boy. The closer he got, the harder it became for him to breathe. He felt like every step he took stole ounces upon ounces of oxygen from the air around him, yet he couldn't stop.

Only a few feet away from the snoring boy and the voice from before returned. Its voice increasing in volume and confidence with every word. _**Dead… Dead. DEAD. D-**_ "Shut up!" he screeched, startling the other boy awake, not that he noticed as he was too busy painstakingly holding his ears and shaking his head rapidly in hope to rid it of the horrid voice. "Just… Leave me alone… Please…" he whimpered as he fell to his knees with a fresh tears streaming down his face.

"…Kakashi…?" a soft voice called out in concern. The silver haired boy glanced up into dark, worried eyes with his own tear-filled ones. _Obito…_ _Alive…_ His racing mind tried to catch up to this revelation. _Alive…_

"Obito…" he whispered to himself, almost not believing it, "alive…"

"Huh?" the dark haired boy in front of him questioned, " Kakashi? You feelin okay? Cuz I'm clearly al-"

A sudden weight knocking against his chest forced air to leave his lungs. "I'm sorry…" the weight sobbed. Obito raised a brow in confusion and awkwardly held the younger boy. The smaller of the two continued after burying his face on the older boy's chest, "I-I couldn't keep my p-pr-promise…! I'm so very, very sorry Obito. " Kakashi clutched desperately at Uchiha's shirt as he shook, unable to stop the emotions crashing over his body. How could Obito ever forgive him? He really was the worst… "I'm sorry f-for treating you like dirt… w-with the teasing and putting you down… and… for not protecting R-Rin… I broke my promise. I'm so sorry…"

Now the Uchiha was more confused than ever, but he didn't get a chance to question because Kakashi wasn't done yet. "I never thanked you... For trusting and believing in me… even if I don't deserve it. Thank you for thinking of me as a friend despite what I put you though."

The older boy blinked, "Um yeah thanks Kakashi…" He let out an awkward laugh. How was he supposed to react? This boy made no sense!

A shaky sigh slipped past Kakashi's pale lips, "O-Obito… one uh… one more thing. I really… um really care about you…" _And I'm in love with you,_ his mind added. He'd never say it out loud though. Never. He didn't deserve love. Especially from a kind, sensitive, and selfless hero like Obito. Not like Obito would like worthless trash like himself anyway…

A gentle, soothing kiss against his forehead scattered his thoughts. "I know," his friend said quietly, "And I care about you too." A light, airy laugh slipped out of Obito's mouth, "Even if you show up in my room at the most randomest hour ever." Kakashi couldn't help, but chuckle silently. "Anyway, I uh… forgive you so don't apologize any more 'kay Kashi?" After finishing, he place another light kiss against Kakashi's forehead.

The silver haired boy smiled. Something he hasn't done in **years.** _Thank you Obito…_ Slowly, his eyes began to close and his breathing slowed down. _Thank you…_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The teenager awoke the sun shining warmly against his face. Around him, nature was singing and shone with a vibrancy he never noticed before. A small smile grew on his lips as he sat up against the stone admiring the beauty surrounding him. He stayed like that for a few minutes before finally standing and turning back to the stone. His onyx eyes traced to words. Carefully etching each word on the blank canvas of his mind in clear, beautiful calligraphy, ' _Here lies Uchiha Obito, a young hero who'll forever lie in the heart of others'._ A gentle breeze moved through his hair, calming him down further. The smile upon his face grew as he could have sworn he heard his friend (hero) speak through the wind in a sweet whisper, " _Take care Kakashi."_

"I will Obito. I will. Promise. Just wait a bit longer for me will ya?" With those parting words, Kakashi Hatake walked away feeling, for once in his screwed up life, completely at ease.

 **A/N: So if anyone was confused, the page break between teen Kakashi and young Kakashi was a dream.**

 **Also, I have a poll for my other story** _ **Yellow Flash's Babysitting Service**_ **(a story in which Minato, age 16, is forced to babysit his future students as toddlers!)** __ **on my profile if anyone is interesting on voting. It's on whether or not anyone else should be added into the story.**

 **Well anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this.**

 **PS. I couldn't help, but add the slight Obikaka/Kakaobi moments… I'm a sucker for that pairing.**


End file.
